Surprise
Hey Guys, Cherrypool here. I'm making a surprise for the wiki, but I need one thing. I need everyone who contributes to this wiki and a description of what they look like. ''' '''Thanks, Cherrypool Warrior Cats and Wolves that contribute to this Wiki LegacyStar Eclipse: A silver blue she cat with pale green eyes and a star like mark on her chest. She also wears a necklace with a skull on it. Midnight - Red she-cat with blue eyes, white paws/belly and a black striped tail Erin Nightshade- Nightsky blue she cat with sapphire blue eyes, light blue small diamond shaped jewel on fore head, white stars dazzled across fur, fire flare at tip of tail and blue clouds up from paws to half way up legs, right twisted paw with blue dragon mark. BettaWolf- Grey female WolvenCat with black stripes running across her, a black mask covers her muzzle and goes under her eyes, green slitted eyes with black instead of white on the outside, tan underfur, a grey mane on her head that covers her left eye, a grey mane that runs down her, fading stripes on her tail, tan inside her ears, black ears, a black spiked collar around her neck, and tan paws. Legend MoonStar- LegendWolvenCat purple she-cat with daggering black stripes, thorn purple colored wings. Has a crystal around her neck and is kinda small. Her eyes are red. Has a wolfsoul Jaggedstar- lavender she-cat with sharp black stripes and lavender wings.Has an aqua crystal hanging from her neck and is surrounded by blue particles(her magic).Her eyes are blue. Crookedstar- Small slate (almost like a blue gray) colored she cat with amber eyes. A black stripe down her back, black paws, black "bangs", black tail tips, and black triangle like markings under eyes. Dewpaw- calico gray-and-white apprentice with hazel eyes, white paws and tail-tip. She-cat. Nightmare Shadow- crow black fur with glowing green eyes and pointed ears.Doesn't smile much.She-cat. Storm- EXTRA TINY black she-cat with amber eyes. loves the shadows. (you can add a white colar with teeth on me/her if you want to) Stardust- spotted dark gray and white shecat with electric blue eyes Foxshade- ginger tom with white paws, white muzzle, amber eyes Ashfire- gray shecat with blue eyes Shadestar- pale gray she-cat with white ear and tail tips, white paws and light blue eyes Skyleaf- Silver-blue she-cat with bright green eyes and darker silver speckles all over body and lighter underbelly. Halfmoon- Silvery-grey she-cat with jet black stripes and a white halfmoon mark StarCast Eclipse- Blue and dark-blue stripes with white and dark-blue tipped tail with crown,feather neklace, and wooden knife necklace. There is also a mark on the bottom of her right paw with a star, wings, and swirls behind it. (look at my profile pic, it doesn't have the wooden knife though) Shatteredstar~ Dark Forest she-cat; Long legged light grey pelt with dark grey and blue grey spots. Light yellow stripe down back, dark grey ears, bright blue eyes with left one clawed blind, big deep gash on right shoulder, claw marks on right side of neck, and black fluffy tail thats torn in half wif bone sticking out the end. (and snake bite style lip rings if you dont wanna be too realistic ouo) Ravenstar - A large black cat with purple eyes, one ear torn and the tip of her tail torn off (just the tip; her tail is still mostly there). She is also riddled with scars from head to tail but most of them are small scratches on her face from cats trying to claw out her eyes. Some of her scars are two wolf bites, one behind her neck and the other on her back. She has one large scar on her neck from a time someone tried ripping out her throat. She had wolf teeth capped on her claws from battles that she fought against wolves. (Image in comments) Whitestone - A short-long-haired tom-cat with pure white fur with light grey ear tips and feint light grey paws, with piercing blue eyes Bluestar - A dark Russian Blue she-cat with light blue-grey around muzzle, grey ears, right paw and tip of tail, with blue eyes